Mind Cage
by Psychic Emerald
Summary: Beastboy has messed up big time! Raven is stuck in her own Mind cage, the one Rage her emotion was in. All her emotion has the power to take over her body including Rage! Will the titans save Raven or try to destory Rage and endanger themselfs? A love triangle.


Me: a love triangle with robin, raven, and beastboy.

disclaimer: You should already know..

Raven was in the quiet living room in meditation mode. She grinned alittle. 'The perfect time to not be interrupted.' She thought, but thought to soon. "Last one to the controllers is picking the weakest character!" Beastboy yelled. Raven opened one eye and sighed. Beastboy and Cyborg were battling to be the first. Beastboy turned into a cheetah and ran to in, but Cyborg grabbed his tail and yanked him back. Cyborg was first to get the player 1 remote. Beastboy sat next to him "Ouch, that really hurt! You cheater!" "No, you changed and took running start." Raven was tired of the arguing and a cup on the counter exposed. They looked at her and then turned around to play (without arguing).

Soon enough Starfire walked in by the time Raven stood up. "Oh friend Raven! Isn't it a wounderful morning for the hanging of friends!" Raven looked at her. "Umm.. Something like that..." Starfire smiled at her and headed to the kitchen. "Um.. Star, Maybe I should cook." Cyborg said. "No way! He will just cook all meat!" Cyborg got up, and walked to Starfire. Beastboy would of followed, but he looked at Raven and instead walked to her. 'Here we go.' She thought. "Hey Rae. Wanna play a few rounds." He was shaking the controller in front of her face. "no." She said and pushed it away. "Come'mon! I'll go easy on ya." She raised a eyebrow. "Easy or not, You suck at video games." She said. "Oh really.. Care to make a wager on that?" She sighed. "Of coarse...not." She said. He playfully stuck his touge at her and walked off. "Someday..." He wispered and went to argue on the stupid subjuct on meat and tofu.

Robin walked in and stared at Raven. Raven didn't noiced cause Robin was behide her. "Yo Robin!" Cyborg yelled. Robin quickly turned to him. "Oh Robin! Gloriuos Morning to you!" Beastboy looked at her confused. "Its good morning." Starfire smiled and nodd. (In a retarded way) Raven turned around. "Morning guys." He said. The three focused back on cooking and pressured on what to cook. Robin turned back to Raven. He was surpised to see her looking back. "Morning rae." He smiled. "Morning." She said. He did really know what to conversation about, and he eagerly wanted to talk to her. He simply sighed at walked away in the kitchen. "ROBIN TELL BB WE'RE NOT EATING FAKE MEAT!" She heard Cyborg say.

Beastboy was now in the hallway. For some unknown reason the arguing make him gotta go pee. He walk by Raven's room then quickly went back in front of it. He put in the numbers 5443. (Stands for Raven said stay out.)

5-Raven

4-said

4-stay

3-out

He opened the door and walked inside. The light in the room was only the sun rays from the huge window. He saw a shine on the dresser and walked to it. "Wait! Don't walk towards the light! But I must!" He joked. He said. Raven's mirrior was right there. "Should of listened to myself!" He walked away, but mistakatly hit the mirrior off the dresser. "Awww shit." He said running to it. It had cracks in it. "Oh no! Rae gonna kill me!" He tossed it under her covers. And ran out. "AHHHHHHHH!" He heard a scream and ran into the living room.

"Raven!" Robin yelled. Everyone at her side. She was glowing white and on her knees, holding her head. "What happened?" Beastboy yelled. "We don't know! Friend Raven are you injuried?!" Suddenly the glowing stopped. They saw she was wearing pink clothes. She giggled and stood up. "Whats up with you guys." She smiled. "Raven?" They said shocked. "Dude! Whats wronge with her voice, clothes and she is smiling and giggling." Beastboy yelled. "OMG! Your so funny!" She laughed. Beeastboy almost fainted." Starfire walked up to her. "Friend Raven are you ok?" "Oh, does this seem akward?" Everyone nodded quickly. "While Raven's mirrior is broken, that allowed us to take or whenever we want!" "Take over? We? Mirrior?" Cyborg questioned. "Yes. Im Raven's emotion happy! You can call me happy. My emotion has a pink cloak!" "Wait, explain the broken mirror." She smiled. "Ok. Follow me!" She skipped down the hall. They looked at each other and obeyed.

They were at Raven's door. "Why is the door open? I saw it was closed when I passed it." Robin said. Beastboy started to bite his lower lip. "I don't know Raven's pass." Happy said floating. Robin walk to it and glanced at Happy smiling. Happy giggled while watching him. "Umm..Happy do want to do the hanging out later?" Starfire smiled excitedly. 'Since this is a happy part of Friend Raven, we can go the hanging out!' Starfire thought.

'Now I can maybe have some fun with her and she'll laugh at my jokes! My plan is going to be so much easier!' Beastboy thought

'Since Raven is happy or her emotion came here, we'll have more fun in the Tower! Now for uptight Robin...' Cyborg thought

'Wow! I love Raven, but This part of her will make things easier for me' Robin thought

When the door opened, everything looks the same. "Theres footprints. Whos are they?" Happy bent down and touched them. He eyes closed. When they opened, she stood up and pouted. She turned to them. Beastboy sneaking away. "They're Beastboy's." Everyone looked at him. He froze. "It was an mistake!" He yelled. "found it!" Starfire said. She lefted the covers on Raven's bed. "Seriously Beastboy? And obvious place.." Cyborg said. Beastboy looked down. Happy walked over to him. "Awe, Beastboy its ok! Im released!" She smiled. "OUCH!" Happy shreiked. "Whats wronge?" Robin asked. "Nothing really, Raven's giving me a headache. Ouch! Stop it!" She said. Staefire looked confused. "Friend Raven is here?" Happy smiled. "No, She in here." She pointed to her head. "Also I may warn you I'll be here for a few days? Depends on what the other emotions say. Timid, Brave, Lo- can't tell you her, and Rage! Rage is the one you'd be scared to see. We put her in a cage." Everyone went pale. "Rage is on the lose and locked Raven is the cage. I could take you there, but I wanna have some fun!" She grabbed Starfire's hand and walked out the door. "See ya later!" She said.

The boys looked so confused and lost in thought. "Time for pizza!" Cyborg said when his stomach growled. They all followed. 'Enjoy her while she last' They all thought... But then the mirror was glowing red...

Me: Like nothing happened this whole day :/ comment atleast 5 reveiws for next one! I'd be happy to have more the 5 ;)


End file.
